


Punishment And Reward

by Kylia After Dark (Kylia)



Category: Lovestruck (Visual Novels), Reigning Passions (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, F/F, Ice Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Reader fic - Freeform, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Semi-Public Sex, Temperature Play, Wax Play, Written Before Episodes 7-9 Were Released, strap ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22178605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylia/pseuds/Kylia%20After%20Dark
Summary: Xenia, Mistress of Spies, knows how to dole out punishment and reward to her pet.
Relationships: Xenia of The Autumn/MC, Xenia of The Autumn/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 127





	Punishment And Reward

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DemonOfPuns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonOfPuns/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** I don't own lovestruck. If I did, that would mean I would own Xenia. :eyes cross at the thought: :shakes head: Right, sorry.
> 
> This is my first (well, technically second, but that doesn't quite count in the same way) time posting smutfic for the consumption of a wider audience. It could very well be terrible, though my beta-reader/person this was originally written for, LordFlausch, tells me it is far from terrible. So, hopefully others agree with them. 
> 
> This fic is dedicated to LordFlausch. Without their support and without their (copious) smut writings, I'd probably never have written this, and certainly not have had the confidence to publish it.

When Xenia had you to come to the party - glorified court function though it was with her, you didn't expect there to be anything... fun, about the evening. Boring discussions with boring nobles, while Xenia played mysterious when talking to various movers and shakers - or would be movers and shakers - present. Maybe a fun conversation with Lyris or Piama if you were lucky.  
  
Instead, barely fifteen minutes after the party has begun, Xenia pulls you into a side room, the chamber dim, but not dark, light spilling in through the half-open doorway to cast many shadows within. A chair sits in the corner, and Xenia smirks at you. She pulls you onto her lap as she sits down, and that's when you feel it, pressing against your back lightly.

_When she did get the chance to put that on?_ Your ability to have a coherent thought is suddenly impaired, however, when you feel her put two hands on your hips, and a third hand slips slowly under your dress, pulling up the back of it to bunch up at your waist, slipping her hand closer and closer to your underwear. She gives you a chance to say no, to stop her, but of course, you don't take it. From the moment she grabbed you to pull you into the room, your body has been ready for more, and even with just a little teasing, you are already beginning to feel it, the heat pooling in your core, your undergarment starting to get a bit damp.  
  
"Good pet," Xenia murmurs, nipping lightly at your neck, then she quickly pushed your panties down, then off you entirely, letting them drop to the floor - she shifts her dress a little, then lifts you, lining your entrance with the strap and then letting you slide down, even wetter than you thought you were, as she slides the toy into your slick core, heat gathering through your body. You let out a small gasp, but Xenia quickly covers your mouth.  
  
"You need to be quiet, my pet. Do you think you can do that?" Two hands remain on your hips as she slowly pulls you up, until only a bit of the strap is still inside you. Another hand moves up to caress your throat, while her last hand goes up to your hair, fingers gently working through your locks, stroking gently. 

She pulls her hand away, to let you answer.

"Yes..." You answer quietly.

"Good pet," Xenia murmurs, amusement underlying her tone, and then she lets you fall back down the strap. She moves you slowly, agonizingly slowly, hand still on your throat, as she occasionally nips at your neck. You want - need - to gasp, moan, as she fucks you slowly, thoroughly, as she caresses and holds you, but she told you to be quiet, and you need to be quiet, you can't make noise, you have to make sure she doesn't stop.

_Don'tstopdon'tstop_

It's been barely five minutes since she pulled you in, and as you bite your lip harder, you feel yourself beginning to build, but you know Xenia will prolong this as long as she wants, she can stretch your pleasure for hours if she wants. How can she do this to you so quickly, so easily?

You keep biting your lip, but soon enough, you bite so hard that you find you bite it right through, blood beading on your lower lip.

Despite this, Xenia just smiles and murmurs "Oh look, you're bleeding... let me kiss it better." Her tongue swipes the blood away from your lower lip as she pulls you in for a deep kiss, as she forces your hips back down all the way on the strap.

The hand at your neck wraps, gently at first, squeezing tighter, the hands on your hips dig in, fingernails lightly pressing into your flesh as she grinds her hips, moving the strap inside you as she lifts you back up, and drives you back down, again, and again. Whimpers escape your lips, no matter how quiet you're trying to be, you can't stop, you can't stop some noises deep in your throat.

"Silence, my dear... or do I have to take out a gag?" Of course, if that happens, and anyone _sees_ the gag, they'll know what's going on anyway. But do you even care?

She drives into you one more time, taking you to the very brink, the very edge... and then she lifts you off the strap, setting you on her lap, the strap, slick with your wetness, pressing against your back as she moves both of her lower hands between your legs, one on your clit, the other slowly circling around your entrance.

"If you make a sound when you come, I'll be forced to punish you most severely when we return to my chambers." Her tone is low, dark, threatening, but liquid, seductive - like every word she speaks to you, it seems.

She rubs harder at your clit, circling around it with two fingers while her middle finger rubs, faster, harder. Then she slips first one, then two fingers into your sopping core, curling them up just past the entrance, hitting you right there, right in your most-

A low whine escapes your closed lips, the pitch louder deep in your throat, your body vibrating with suppressed sound, unable - and unwilling - to be entirely silent in the face of the promise of punishment to come, now that she has brought you to completion.

Your back arches, your vision blurring as your head lands back on Xenia's shoulder, the hand in your hair caressing, the one on your throat tightening, heightening everything as you lose all air for a moment at the height of the climax rolling through you, your hips bucking against her hands... when you come down from that peak, your breath coming in fast shallow gasps, mouth still pressed closed, not trusting yourself to open it, your lip bleeding again.

Xenia moves the hand from your neck to your lips, swiping the blood way gently, while the hand that had been inside you she brings up to her own lips, licking them lean, purring deep in her throat as she savors your taste.

"We should... rejoin the party, my pet," Xenia says after a moment's kiss. "Do you think you can stand?" She runs her hand through your hair. "If you can make it another hour here, I'll make it worth your while. Once your punishment is done, of course." She smirks, the predatory expression one that would terrify the life out of anyone else who saw it, but you know your mistress well enough to know its real meaning. "You didn't even _try_ to be silent, did you?"

"No..." you answer quietly after a moment, meeting her eyes, not exactly defiant, but certainly challenging her just a touch. You know this will only make your punishment worse, you know she knows why you do it. 

"I'll be keeping these with me, of course," Xenia said with a throaty chuckle, holding up your discarded panties. Fortunately, your dress is nearly floor length, but still, you swallow, then nod, slowly.

"Yes Mistress Xenia," part of you thrills, part of you wants to protest. If you truly wanted them back, truly didn't want to be forced to go without them, she would let you have them back, but you don't say it, you don't. For as much as worry and tension and anxiety fills you at the prospect of being caught, the prospect of pulling it off, of making it through the next hour without anyone realizing what just happened, that you are without underwear... that prospect thrills you, excites you... you swallow again.

But it proves harder than you thought it would, making it through the rest of the party - the hour Xenia demanded, anyway, as she did her work, slipping verbal daggers in between the ribs of her enemies at court, turning friend against friend, and deflecting foe to deal with some other enemy, rather than focusing on her and her own machinations. The hour was not an easy one - not with your panties gone, not with Xenia casting dark smirks at you every now and then...

Somehow, though, somehow, you pull it off. Finally, Xenia finds you and takes your hands in hers, and runs one hand slowly up your neck, then cups your cheek. 

"Well done, my pet. You've earned a reward." She leans in and gives you a soft, chaste kiss. Of course, you have an audience. If the rest of the court knew exactly what you and the Mistress of Spies got up to...

Still holding onto one of your hands, Xenia guides you to her chambers, though you already know the way. Once you're inside, Xenia lets go of your hand, and sits down on the settee across from her bed. 

"Strip," she commands. "Your reward will come in time, but first, your punishment." Xenia had carefully selected your dress - though it looked elaborate, and it was beautiful on you, it could easily be removed by a single clasp at your neck. Your hands shaking, you take one hand up to the clasp and undo it. The dress falls to the ground, pooling around your feet, and you step out of the puddle of silks.

"Now, lie on the bed." Xenia orders, not moving from her position, crossing one leg over the other, one knee resting atop the other, her lower hands clasped in her lap, while her upper hands slowly, teasingly pull at the ties to her dress behind her back.

You obey, all but scrambling into place. "Close your eyes," she orders. "Keep them closed." She adds. You hear her standing, and then you hear her dress fall to the ground. You know she's wearing a black shift underneath, you saw her get dressed before the party, but you ache to open your eyes and see her once more. But knowing that to disobey during a punishment could lead you to losing your reward.

And you can't let that happen.

You hear Xenia approach, and then you feel her press a cloth to your face, covering your eyes. The cloth is the softest silk, but thick, layered. If you try to open your eyes, you find no light slipping through, leaving you utterly in the dark.

"Cross your arms at the wrist above your head." She orders. You hear her opening a drawer under the bed. All the drawers under the bed are for... implements of pleasure, of one sort or another.

Your obedience is immediate, and you feel yet more soft silk wrapping around your joined wrists, tying them tightly together. Then Xenia walks away from the bed, and after a moment, you hear the wardrobe open. Cloth rustling, the sound of what you think is her shift dropping to the ground. It's hard to gauge time in your present state, but soon enough, you hear Xenia moving again. This time, with a click on the ground, the click of heels. Long heels at that, judging from the sound. She moves to the foot of the bed, and takes one of your legs, running all four of her hands up your calf and thigh, caressing it slowly, oh so slowly, before wrapping yet more silk around your ankle.

You expect her to spread your legs, tie one to the bedpost, like she usually does, but instead, she pulls your ankles together, and ties them both together tightly, your legs locked, your whole body effectively immobile.

Xenia walks around the bed, the click of the heels the only sound you hear, and then you feel her hands on your hips and waist. Gently, she flips you over onto your stomach, caressing your sides for a moment. Despite your best efforts, you whimper, your skin feeling alight with sensation, touch heightened as you lose sight and mobility. Your arms are still crossed above your head, albeit resting differently, but not enough to be uncomfortable - Xenia was careful when she tied them.

You hear the sound of a vial being unstoppered, and then feel Xenia's hand caressing your rear, gently running her fingers over it, then another hand joins it, and you feel her finger, covered in some sort of thick, warm, soothing liquid pressing against the entrance of your ass. Lubricant. She is careful, coaxing one finger into your ass, slowly, carefully.

"Safeword, my pet?"

"Snake."

"Good. Good." She slowly moves the finger in your ass. "You're doing well, my pet. Relax." Another hand rubbed between your shoulder blades lightly, as a second finger slowly starts to press against your ass, also lubed.

With long, slow, careful thrusts, she moves her two fingers in your ass in slow circles, preparing you. You feel full, but not uncomfortable. But you still let out a surprised gasp as a third finger slowly presses into you, with yet more lube, preparing you, carefully, gently. "You're taking my fingers so well. You're just about ready for what's next, my dear pet." after another minute of preparation, another hand still gently caressing your upper back, Xenia withdraws all her fingers, and the sudden feeling of emptiness leaves you feeling bereft. A whimper-whine escapes you, and Xenia laughs, the sound coming from deep in her throat.

"Such a needy slut. Don't worry." Something is soon pressing against your asshole. Thick, lubricated, hard, unyielding. It's a plug, larger - though not too much so - than anything else she's ever given you back there. She's careful, oh so careful, to press it into you slowly, massaging your back, adding a bit more lube as she slowly, agonizingly slowly slips the plug into you. Eventually, though, it is in all the way, the base pressing against your rear, feeling fuller than you ever have been, your body buzzing. You feel like you could come right now, if only she touched you where you want her too.

"Please..." You beg, unable to take more torment, _needing_ more torment.

"No." Xenia says, firmly. "Do not come. You don't have my permission. Not until you've learned lesson. When I command you to be silent, I expect it. Now, do I have to gag you, or will you be quiet?" Xenia asked, leaning in to kiss you on the back of your neck lightly. "We are alone now, so you may whimper and whine, but that is all. Nod if you understand."

Slowly, you nod, unable to resist. 

"Good."

She flips you back over onto your back, and then she steps away. You hear the sound of water splashing slightly - she's cleaning her hands in the washbasin, most likely, and then she's at your side again. A gasp escapes your lips, as you arch your back when you feel something impossibly cold pressing against your nipple. The ice cube - it has to be, as it leaves liquid behind as she moves it around your areola, then all over your breast - is as cold as Solstice Night in the Wilds, and yet, on your breast, it only seems to make the rest of your body heat up. You bite your lip yet again as a whine escapes you, thrusting your hips a bit, trying to get some movement from the plug in your ass.

Then another ice cube presses against your other nipple, and Xenia moves both in time, your breasts freezing and warm all at the same time. Slowly, she trails the cubes down your stomach, then along your thighs. Your legs are pressed close together, making it difficult to reach your core, but Xenia doesn't try to. Instead, she merely rests the two ice cubes, which have somehow not melted entirely yet, right at the apex of your legs, just above your core, the cold water dripping down between your legs slowly, inching their way to land on your heated core. Your body feels warm enough, the fire pooling between your legs hot enough, that you are amazed the water doesn't become steam the second it touches your core.

You hear her walk away, and then sit down on the settee. "And now your punishment begins, my pet." She chuckles darkly, and then you hear the sound of her opening a book.

It's impossible to tell how long Xenia leaves you there, the ice melting, the cold water dripping onto your folds, somehow managing to keep you lit aflame, the plug settled in your ass, your body immobile. You hear her turning pages, occasionally making a 'hmm' sound at whatever she's reading. However long it is - and it feels like an age - finally, you hear Xenia's heels clicking on the floor as she walks towards you. Slowly, she caresses your arms and legs, gently rubbing them. "You did so well, my pet. An hour, lying there, on edge. Bound. Waiting for me."

"Were it not for the need to punish you, I would have devoured you... my delicious, wonderful pet." Xenia murmured, leaning in to capture your lips in a gentle kiss that quickly grows more forceful, capturing and claiming your lips once more. When she finally pulls back, you feel her untie your ankles, allowing you to move your legs once more.

"Have you learned your lesson for now, my pet?" Xenia asked. "You may speak to answer."

"Yes, Mistress..." you murmur, after a moment's consideration. Part of you wants her to punish you more, further, but equally, you want your reward, and Xenia's endlessly inventive punishments, though always something you enjoy, can grow increasingly torturous if you push her. So finally, you decide to be good.

For now.

Xenia chuckles skeptically. "No doubt I'll have to teach it to you again, my pet. You show a stubborn insistence on refusing to retain information." Xenia leans in, lips next to your ear, "It's one of the things I love about you." She doesn't untie your hands, but she does undo the blindfold, and you are rewarded by the sight of Xenia in a black leather corset and thigh-high black boots, the long heels you heard indeed on her. She smirks as she looks you over.

"So needy, so... desperate for me, aren't you, my pet?" She slowly reaches for your core, running one finger gently along your entrance as she uses two other hands to hold your legs down.

Xenia doesn't wait for an answer - not that she needs one. Even as you cry out 'YES', she slips her finger into you. You moan, arching your back, feelings so close to the edge, so stimulated by your punishment, that that little touch alone almost sends you spiralling. "You have my permission to come when you're ready, my pet. As much as you want tonight - you don't need to wait for me to give you permission. Not now."

Her voice grows dark, commanding as she goes on: "But only tonight, of course. Your pleasure is ultimately mine to dictate, my dear pet. Never forget that." Punctuating her words, she slips a second finger in next to the first, thrusting them into you, moving them slowly, thoroughly, then curling them upwards, getting her just past your entrance, pressing. She starts to gently caress your clit with another hand, still holding your legs down.

"Mistress!" You cry out, bucking your hips into her touch, trying to get her to finger-fuck you faster, and yet she refuses to play along, going at her pace. Though she soon does increase her pace anyway. A third finger joins the other two, and combined with the plug in your ass, you feel full, buzzing - she rubs your clit faster, leaning down to press a light kiss to your upper thigh, biting down gently, and then finally, you can't hold back anymore.

"MISTRESS! XENIA! FUCK!" You cry out, arching your back, driving your head and shoulder blades downwards, into the mattress as you buck against Xenia's hand, your core tightening around her fingers, your lower half exploding in pleasure that spreads throughout your body.

Xenia continues to rub your clit through your orgasm, but as you finally come down, breathing heavily, your body collapsing onto the mattress, you feel both spent, and ready for more. You know your reward has only begun, and yet, you feel like you can't take anymore. And you feel like you could keep going for hours - whatever your mistress wants from you.

"I've prepared a special treat for you, my pet." Xenia says, smirking. "There's a reason I asked you to tell me everything you wanted, everything you liked. A good Mistress needs to know how to reward her pets in every way, for every occasion." She opens one of the drawers under the bed, and retrieves a long, dark purple candle, as well as a small holder for the candle. She takes it to one of the lamps in the room, and lights the candle, letting the wick burn for a few moments, before approaching you.

"The Royal Alchemist owed me a few less favors after I had him make this, but I'm sure you'll agree that it was worth it, my pet." She holds the candle over one breast, and slowly the hot wax drips onto your nipple, which had once been so cold - though eventually it had warmed up after the ice cubes moved lower - quickly encasing it in wax, the heat of it not enough to cause permanent damage, but enough to burn and sting in all the best ways.

It is then you realize that your body feels even more on edge than it should, your breathing quickening, your core tightening once more.

"The wax is both edible, and aphrodisiac, my pet," Xenia says with a laugh.

Xenia drips the candle over your other nipple, then leaves a trail of wax droplets down your stomach, stopping all the way down to just above your crotch, before returning upwards, a new trail that passes between your breasts and to your collarbone. The hot wax drips repeatedly there, caressing you, burning you, stimulating you, pushing you to the edge once more, your breath coming shallow, fast, gasping out pleas - but for more, or for Xenia to stop, you're not sure. You want this agony to never end, and you want her to take you all the way to the edge. Xenia holds the candle ready over your lips.

"How sweet your lips taste, my pet. Let's make them sweeter." Carefully, the drips the wax onto your lips, the heat like a kiss all its own as the wax quickly hardens, like it has everywhere else, but leaves the heat for you, only lessening slowly. Finally, Xenia sets the candle down, but does not blow it out, before getting onto the bed and straddling your waist, leaning down to kiss you. Her teeth scrape the wax from your lips, nipping at your upper and lower lips as she does so - she slips her tongue into your mouth, sharing the taste of the wax, which is sweet, crunchy and almost like chocolate in it's taste and texture.

Xenia smirks into the kiss, then slowly kisses down to your collarbone, licking the wax, then slowly scraping it off you with her teeth again, caressing your collarbone with her teeth, kissing every freshly bared bit of skin, then following the trail of wax to between your breasts, repeating the process - lick, scrape, kiss. You feel her body warming, her legs on your waist, and you feel her wetness drip onto your skin a bit, but she doesn't bother with her own arousal while giving you your reward. Not yet. She turns her attention to your breasts, lavishing them with attention, licking and kissing and nipping all around your wax-covered nipple, before slowly enveloping the nipple with her lips, sucking and biting, flaking the wax off, savoring the taste of it and you.

You feel yourself on the edge once more, and she hasn't even touched your core this time around, but as she switches to your other breast to repeat the motion, you're not sure you care. You start to wonder if you'll be able to come without her getting that far, but the fire inside your core burns not just for release, but for her tongue, so you try to hold yourself back, trying to think of anything else, but your mind is consumed with thoughts of Xenia.

Somehow, you manage to hold on though, as she finishes with your breast and begins to work her way down to your core, savoring the taste of the wax and of you as she kisses, licks, nips, bites and caresses. Her hands seem to be everywhere - your breasts, your neck, your sides, your arms, your stomach, constantly moving as she continues to work her way downwards. When she finally reaches your lower torso, she pulls back.

"I didn't expect you to hold out," She says, her voice slightly less calm than before, a quiet note of urgent need underlying her, but she doesn't lose control. Her cheeks and neck and upper chest are flushed from the arousal, her gray skin darker she grows more and more aroused from the aphrodisiac, but she is a master of herself in all things, this included, and as she pulls back, off the bed, grabbing the candle again, she perches on the edge of the bed, between your spread legs, and uses one hand to gently tease your clit before dripping wax onto it.

The sudden heat, the feeling of it burning on your clit is enough to finally drive you over the edge. Screaming wordlessly, you come again, arching again, pushing, bucking, moaning - not quite as extreme as before, not quite as long, but as you collapse gasping onto the mattress, you realize that your orgasm has done nothing to relieve the edge inside you, your arousal is only continuing to mount as Xenia once more drips wax onto your clit, encasing it entirely in wax. Finally, Xenia blows the candle out and sets it aside, leaning down to lick not your wax-covered clit, but your folds, long, slow licks from base to top, savoring your taste. You can tell the aphrodisiac is truly getting to her because she actually moans slightly - low and deep - as she tastes you, then quickly increases the pace of her licks - faster, and faster, but still long, still from base to top, caressing the outside of your folds with her tongue, gathering your taste, savoring it.

She slowly slips her tongue further inside after a few minutes of this, curling it around, reaching, it seems, every nook and cranny, every nerve, every bit of your being, the pleasure spiking through you like electricity, your body humming with need and desperation.

"Please..." you beg. You need her lips on your clit, you need her to make you come again, you need - You need _her_ , in every way she'll give you.

Xenia finally moves from your folds, and you feel her teeth biting at the wax, so much of it that mere scraping wouldn't do, but as she works her way through the layers, each bite sends small vibrations down to your clit, which at this point, feels sensitive enough to feel even the smallest movements anywhere.

As the last of the wax is gone, you finally, finally, _finally_ feel Xenia's lips on your clit, her tongue circling around it as she sucks, and without warning, like a lightning bolt starting at your clit and ending at your mouth, you scream once more, your throat starting to finally feel the strain of your pleasure, if only just, and Xenia does not stop, kissing and licking and even gently biting your clit as you come, coaxing you higher and higher, her hands once more holding your legs down as you buck and arch and cry. 

Tears form in your eyes as she takes you further than you think you've ever gone, the aphrodisiac truly working it's magic as she moves down to your folds once more, licking you through your third, then your fourth orgasm of the night - and yet, even then, you aren't done yet, body aching but buzzing, ready for more yet still, on the heels of that fourth you begin to feel a fifth, building, mounting -

You feel yourself right on the edge of yet another orgasm, but this time, Xenia pulls back. Her controlled expression is in place, but you can see the signs of it wavering as she gathers your wetness and come that has ended up on her face with two fingers and licks them clean. Then she unbinds your wrists, rubbing them gently to restore circulation.

Slowly, she gets off the bed, walking to one of the night stands to a pitcher. she pours two glasses of crystal clear mountain water, cold from the ice within, and hands one to you, sipping at her own.

"I think four times is enough reward, you'll agree, my pet? If you want to come again, you'll need to earn it." She sounded like she knew how she wanted you to earn it, of course. "Are you ready to earn it?" Xenia asked, her voice husky with need. Knowing her, though it was barely noticeable to anyone else who would have seen it - not that anyone would - you can tell how fragile what remains of your composure and control is.

Even with the water, it takes you a minute to find your voice, but eventually, you nod, "Yes Mistress."

"Good. Though really, it didn't matter what you thought. You're mine either way," Xenia purred. She finished her water quickly, and as you finished yours, she returned to the drawer and retrieved a harness and strap, a double-ended toy fitted into it, ready to be used to pleasure the both of you. Xenia locks eyes with you as she puts the harness on, fitting it to her hips. She inserts one end into herself, moaning a little - quite vocal for her at this stage of things - and then gestures to you. "On your hands and knees," She orders, speaking quickly, urgently.

Once you've complied, she furrows her brow, then shakes her head. "No. You need more leverage." She grabs your hands at the wrists, and has you grab the headboard of the bed. "Hold on tight," she orders, kissing your neck before getting on the bed behind you. She runs the fingers of one hand gently over the plug in your ass, grabbing the handle and giving it a small wiggle. Given how wet you are, she doesn't need to prepare you - she shoves the other end of the toy right into you, grabbing your hips with two hands, digging her fingers into your flesh and driving in roughly.

"Who do you belong to?" She growls, her composure, finally, starting to fray.

"You!" You cry out, joy filling you with the final completion of being so roughly taken. Fuck. This is what you live for, to be used for her pleasure, to be owned by your mistress - there's almost nothing Xenia could do to you that wouldn't make you love her more, and want to serve her more, and this is certainly among those things. As she continues to hold your hips, the hand on your plug starts to do more than wiggle it - taking it out partially, then slipping it back in, fucking your ass and your core at the same time, the last hand scraping lightly along your back. Xenia drives into you, the bed shaking, your arms straining to hold onto the headboard, your bodies crashing into each other.

"YOU!" You cry out again, pleasure and pain and happiness mixing in your voice, your entire body feeling reduced to where she's fucking you, as if you have no other existence. Xenia's hands on your hips leave them momentarily, grabbing your legs and locking them around her waist as she fucks you, leaving you suspended as she fucks you, driving in and out, harder, faster, sweat feeling like it's covering every inch of your body. 

Holding onto the headboard feels impossible to do any longer, and one hand begins to slip as she grabs your hips again, leveraging even more, fucking harder, faster, pausing to roll her hips every now and then, moving the strap inside you both.

Every thrust has Xenia moaning, low, long and deep, and those sounds bring you almost as much pleasure as her fucking does.

As she fucks you, her fingernails - short though they may be - digging into your flesh, she drives into you, fucking you deep, hard, entirely unconcerned with your pleasure - which only increases your pleasure, of course. Every thrust drives the strap further into her on the other end, and after punishing you and rewarding you, denying herself as long as she did, finally, finally, you feel the volume of her moans increase and with a long, low cry of pleasure, she arches, pushing furthest into she has. 

The force of the last thrust as she comes has you losing your grip on the headboard, and then she's effectively fucking you into the mattress as you find yourself unable to hold on, your body angling downard as she fucks, driving faster, still toying with the plug through her orgasm.

All of which is finally enough to drive you to a fifth orgasm, crashing through you, intense, consuming - you find your consciousness vanishing, time and space and existence meaningless for a moment as everything slips away, and it's just you, just Xenia, and just numbing pleasure. Your brief trip into subspace ends, of course, but the pleasure remains as Xenia begins to slow her thrusts, her hands on your hips pausing to caress your legs and allow you to unwind them from her waist. She flips you over while still inside you, with you lying on your back.

Xenia doesn't look remotely satiated, however.

"Safeword?" She says through breathy sounds escaping her lips.

"Snake." You repeat.

"Good pet. Until you use it or until I'm satisfied, we'll keep going. How does that sound?"

"Use me", you beg. "I'm yours." you repeat, over and over and over.

"Mine," she agrees. Lying on your back affords her the chance to grab your breasts, which she does, roughly, kneading and squeezing, her lower hands on your hips again. Her thrusts are slower - a bit - more careful now, a bit more concerned with your pleasure, though still primarily with her own. She angles your hips a little downward, so her thrusts can give you more with each thrust. She fucks you, the thrusts powerful and long, twisting and writhing her hips to touch every inch inside you.

"You exist just for me, don't you? It's as if the gods created you for me, the perfect source of my pleasure, the perfect pet to play with." Xenia leaned in close, kissing your neck, then "But we both know there are no gods - only what fate we make ourselves. I _made_ you mine. I _made_ you exist only to please me." She nipped your sensitive ears gently, then pulled back, still fucking.

"Is there anything you enjoy more, than being used for my needs, my pet?"

"NO!" You scream out, as one hand goes off your breasts to rub your clit, driving you to yet another orgasm - you don't even know how your body is taking it at this point, and you know there's no way you're going to be able to get out of bed tomorrow without help, but you don't care, and obviously, neither does Xenia. 

As her breathing increases in pace again, moans once more escaping her, Xenia becomes more careless in her thrusts, less concerned about your pleasure once more, abandoning her efforts on your clit. She fucks you right through your orgasm, heightening every sensation, every feeling, your body aching with pleasure, burning with need, drenched in sweat, blazing fires of lust coursing through you. Still fucking you, Xenia lets go of your hips, leaning in closer, using all four of her arms to prop her up as she looms over you. 

She captures your lips in another kiss, claiming your mouth with her tongue, then kisses down your jaw, and bites your neck where it meets your shoulder. Her teeth almost break the skin, and for a moment, you wish she would, but even still, the pain only heightens everything else. But biting you seems to bring her over the edge once more - she moans, her teeth digging a bit more into your skin as you feel her convulse above you.

As she finishes her second orgasm, she finally pulls back from you, slowly withdrawing the strap. She undoes the harnesses, tossing it aside carelessly. Her breathing is slightly more even now, but she's still obviously flushed, still wants and needs more. She kisses her way up your body, capturing your lips in a kiss that almost approaches soft, before laying on the pillows.

"There's one thing you haven't had tonight that I'm sure you've wanted, my pet," she murmurs. "And fortunately for you, I want you to have it as well. So..." she smirks, her composure slightly in place once more, one hand cradling your cheek, one hand on your side, the other two lightly toying with your breasts.

"Get between my legs," she ordered. "You came seven times. I've only come twice. I think it's time you balance that out, hm?" She kisses you again, then nips your ears once more, chuckling. "Now." she orders, her voice rich and dark with command and urgent, husky with need.

You're not sure how long you spend between her legs - long, long enough, loving her taste, lavishing her, bringing her over the edge again and again, two hands in your hair, holding your head in place between her legs, your face pressed against her core. She occasionally loosens her grip to let you gasp for breath, but mostly, you stay there. Not that you'd ever want to leave. Her taste is heaven, but even more, the fact that you can bring her this pleasure, the gasps, moans, soft cries of pleasure she makes, the sounds that escape her at your lips - she may own you, heart, mind, body, soul, but it is you that can make her come undone like this. Or as close as she gets.

Only you.

Finally, after - after who knows how long, you certainly don't -, she pushes you away. You're not sure how many times you made her come, but your whole body is still buzzing. Your tongue and mouth feel a bit numb from spending so long working her folds, her clit, her core, but you don't mind the feeling at all. She puts her hands under your armpits and pulls you up to lay next to her, arms going around your torso. She pushes her boots off her feet, and with her other two arms, undoes the laces of her corset, finally tossing it aside, leaving her naked next to you. She pulls you flush against her chest, your back against her, all four arms around you - one at your collarbone, two around your torso, one resting on your hip.

"My lovely pet," Xenia murmurs. "My love..." The hand on your collarbone caresses your neck gently, and the ring on it's ring finger gleams slightly in the light.

"My wife," she murmurs, as she kisses your neck once, then pulls the sheets over you both, putting her arm back around you and not letting go as you both drift to sleep.  
  
You always feel safe, warm, perfect, loved, _wanted_ so utterly in her arms, and tonight is nothing different.

Xenia is everything to you - your mistress, your love, your wife. Your world, your heart, your soul.

Xenia. Always Xenia. **  
**


End file.
